freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Creo Brand
Creo Brand is a third-year student at West Genetics. She is currently ranked 3rd among all West Genetics third-year students after Chiffon's death and Elizabeth's retirement. Background The third-ranked strongest third-year student from Germany known as the Lightning Hammer (電光の鉄槌 Raikō no Kanaduchi). Her Volt Weapon, "Infinity Fang" (インフィニティファング Infiniti Fangu), are a pair of steel-plated gloves. Like Ingrid, she is also a user of the Tempest Turn technique. Unlike most of the students, who came from high-class families, Creo grew up in an orphanage called "Saint Groom Home", owned by Germany's social welfare department. Personality Creo is generally serious, but has showed a more 'fun' side to her when playing soccer with the second-years. She seems to have a sense of justice, hesitating to fight the injured Satellizer and Rana. Although when faced with defeat she relinquishes her 'sense of justice' and put on a more dreadful appearance. Creo has quite an appetite, as shown in Freezing: Zero, where her "midnight snack" is about five burgers. Appearance Although she is German, Creo has tan skin, along with short, white hair. She has grey eyes. She is taller than most of the other Pandora. As a freshman, she was quite petite, and had long white hair reaching her back. It is unknown why she cut it. Freezing: Zero A surprisingly diminutive Creo is first seen in her dorm room, where she welcomes her new room-mate, Arnett McMillan. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Still diminutive as a second year, Creo is first seen in the cafeteria, enjoying a burger. She recalled the times she'd been teased about her height, which continued to bother her. A couple of Pandora's came to her table, and one of them actually licked her, which disgusted the short German to no end. A first year named Gorō Itsuki came to the scene, and looked down on the white-haired girl. Unable to handle any more criticism, Creo summoned her Volt Weapon, "Infinity Fang". "I'm a junior for crying out loud!" she declared as she decks Gorō with a mighty uppercut, which leaves him on the floor in a heap. Later that night, she tells Arnett about the incident, and the "Slashing Trickster" found it utterly hilarious, much to Creo's chagrin. She left her room to find Gorō, who bowed penitently once he'd been found. After some conversation, Creo agreed to take him as her Limiter. Freezing 3rd Year Punishment Arc The more familiar Creo Brand appears as a silhouette, shocked at the news of Ingrid's defeat. Rana Introductory Arc Creo and Arnett watched the mock battle between Rana and Ganessa from the open window. Creo sensed the power build up in Rana's incomplete final attack. 3rd Year Retaliation Arc When Rana Linchen and Satellizer end their battle due to Kazuya's interruption, Creo along with Arnett and Attia appear. Attia introduces Creo and Arnett after explaining to Rana that she lied to her in order to punish Satellizer for challenging her seniors. Attia then allows Satellizer to choose her next opponent: Arnett or Creo, but Satellizer challenges both of them. Creo mentions her dislike for battling 2 on 1 especially against a weakened opponent, but Rana intervenes saying she will join the fight, siding with Satellizer. Creo battles Rana; she deploys her Volt Weapon, "Infinity Fang", and barrages Rana with a flurry of punches. Rana is unable to dodge and is struck by Creo's Tempest Turn attack after the "Lighting Hammer" blocks one of Rana's attacks. Creo stoically asks her opponent not to feel bad as Rana falls to the ground, defeated. Meanwhile, Arnett has easily and brutally defeated Satellizer, and Creo mentions Arnett went a little too far. When Satellizer refuses to admit defeat, Attia shouts at Creo and Arnett to rip out and destroy her Stigmata, which would result in Satellizer being unable to continue being a Pandora, even if she were to attain new Stigma. Creo and her ally, however, are uneasy about the order, as it is inhumane and would come at a severe punishment. After Attia's rant about the established hierarchy, Satellizer rises and attacks Arnett with Creo and Attia in complete shock. In mere moments, Satellizer engages her "Wings of Light" for the first time as well as deploying a Triple Accel, which defeats Arnett in one go. Creo is astonished, as Satellizer falls from exhaustion. Rana rises, and challenges Creo again, but the Tibetan Pandora is much more prepared for Creo's Tempest Turn technique then before. Rana then surpasses Creo's' technique with, four, maintained copies of herself and defeats the German woman with a 4x Burning Fang. Creo and Arnett refuse to admit defeat. When Attia prepares to deploy her Volt Weapon, Creo tells Attia to stay out of it. Arnett declares a death match, second round, and the four combatants deploy their Volt Weapons before the interruption of president Chiffon Fairchild and vice-president Ticy Phenyl. Arnett urges to keep fighting Satellizer and Rana, but Ticy repels her with an Accel and her Zanbato Volt Weapon. When Arnett attacks Ticy, Chiffon steps in personally and knocks out the red-haired Pandora after deploying her Illusion Turn. When Chiffon asks if Creo or Attia will pursue this matter, the two girls step down, and Creo takes Arnett to the recovery center with Attia. 10th Nova Clash Creo is seen practising boxing when the Pandora are alerted about the Nova invasion. She is seen fighting possessed Pandora with Ingrid, Attia and Arnett. She is later seen preparing to fight the last Nova, and after Satellizer kills the last Nova-fied Pandora's she is seen exiting the Ravensbourne Nucleotide with the rest of the Pandora's and Limiters. Dinner Party Main article: Dinner Party Though shes not involved with the plot for a brief moment, Creo can be seen having dinner with her limiter Gorō Itsuki. Forget That; Let's Play Soccer! Main article: Forget That; Let's Play Soccer! Creo, Elizabeth, Arnett, Attia, and Ingrid retreat to the club room. Only after they endure Elizabeth's rambling does Creo propose the idea of a game of soccer with the underclassmen to show off some High End Skills Creo can then be seen yelling out towards juniors to come play soccer with them as an "After Lunch Diet". When approached by Rana Linchen to include herself and Satellizer, Creo offscreen agrees. Creo is then placed on Blue Team with Elizabeth, Satellizer, Audrey Duval, Takeuchi Kaori, Nagase Koushoku, Sharon Obama, Victoria Uldman, Son Mina, Teashi Pheniel, and Samantha Morton. Later when the game turns into a garment brawl Creo, Arnett, Ingrid, and Attia can be seen at the end questioning what just happened to their plan of having fun with other students. Student Presidency Duel Arc Creo is seen with Arnett McMillan and Ingrid Bernstein when Attia Simmons informs them of Chiffon Fairchild's death and Elizabeth Mably's retirement. The girls are over Elizabeth's departure, but Attia refers them to the fact that West Genetics is now leaderless, but the top 6 Pandora of the third-years may compete to become class president. That in mind, she notes that Ticy Phenyl, the current Rank 3, will usurp the position if none of them compete against her, thus prompting Arnett to run against her. Later, Attia, Ingrid, and Arnett discuss whether Arnett should vote or battle, Creo runs into the room with shocking news that the reserved Ticy has selected the battle option in order to decide the next student council president. Before the battle begins, Attia, Ingrid, and Creo give Arnett last minute advice to use her unique Accel to win, but Arnett wants to win. After Arnett comes out, with "Scythe Machina" deployed, in a surprising flood of cheers, Creo and the rest of West Genetics are surprised when Ticy emerges with a new haircut, reminiscent to her deceased best friend. Creo is taken back by Arnett's evolved Accel technique, and urges her new leader to get back up when Arnett is effortlessly repelled. Arnett takes off with Satellizer's Accel-Tempest and Creo's shock is not ceased as Ticy unveils her own variation of the Illusion Turn, leading to Arnett's absolute defeat. When Arnett awakens in the infirmary, Creo, Ingrid, and Attia are watching over her. Creo and Ingrid gladly becomes members of "Team Arnett" that Attia proposes, and the four of them vow to watch over Ticy's presidency as Elizabeth had done for Chiffon. Valkyrie Introduction Arc To be added 12th Nova Clash Creo is briefly seen with Team Arnett, conversing about the recent incident with the Nova's. Busters Arc Creo is seen embracing Elizabeth along with the rest of Team Arnett except for Arnett who preceded to continuously slap Elizabeth, after which Arnett and Elizabeth shared some tearful words and hugged it out. Creo is later seen with team Arnett with Elizabeth with Ticy asking Elizabeth asking her to take her presidency. Elizabeth refuses after which she gives a speech to which they all smiled. Abilities Her Volt Weapon Infinity Fang is a close combat style weapon like Rana's but consists of only gauntlets. Creo can also perform the Tempest Turn with 3 images that heavily overpowered Rana Linchen. Creo's jabs have enough force to hit a person with simply the force of the wind that is repelled during the movement of her hands. This shows that not having boots like Rana does not make her weaker, it only shows that her strength is concentrated on her arms.Freezing manga; Chapter 17, 18 Relationships Gorō Itsuki Gorō is her Limiter, they became bonded after Goro rescued Creo from her fellow juniors, who tried playing "dress up" with the Lightning Hammer. She helped him overcome his fear of older women, and he helped her overcome her short stature through his good cooking. Elizabeth Mably Like many students in her class, Creo became awed by Elizabeth's commanding presence and chose to follow her. Arnett McMillan Creo's room-mate since her first year, they've worked together ever since. Attia Simmons Ingrid Bernstein Trivia *'Creo' is the second tallest Pandora in the series, sharing it with Trish McKenzie and trailing behind Elize Schmitz. A big change from her first two years, as evidenced by her extremely loose-fitting Pandora uniform. *'Creo' is the third German Pandora introduced in the series. *'Creo '''is the second Pandora in the series to use a martial arts style, after Rana Linchen. *'Creo''' shares her japanese voice actor with Gina Papleton (Izumi Kitta). *'Creo's' last name, "Brand", is translated "Burn" in English. References Category:Character Category:Pandora